


A Touch Of Midnight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, rimming; Jared licks, nibbles, bites Jensen until he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Midnight

They scarcely step foot inside the house before Jared yanks Jensen’s jeans down past his sexy bow legs and curve him over the back of the lounge chair, his beautiful asscheeks spreading wide by Jared’s thumbs reveal his furled hole.

Jared delays in his scramble, his hazel eyes admiring the delicate, pale, perky globes that he wants to sink his teeth into. He thumbs the tight hole between the cheeks, feeling the skin twitch under his touch. 

He squanders no time, he has been forced to watch that pretty ass sway in those tight jeans all day on set and he cannot wait a moment longer; he surges forward like a hungry man and devours the pink pucker, presses his mouth to Jensen’s hole and sucking and biting and licking, flowing soft, yet quick, licks over the pink rim. 

Jensen gasps with the first touch of tongue to his flesh, making his heart pound and his stomach quiver, yet Jared does not stop—he continues to kiss the puckered hole, flicking his tongue against the little pink center, the hole soft and tight under his tongue, slowly unfurling like a beautiful flow opening under the warm sparkling sun of summertime. 

Jared barely has the tip of his tongue gliding over the twitching flesh, circling slowly around his rim, and already Jensen feels like he is going to come like a horny teenager on prom night. The wet, warmth of Jared’s tongue licking him with broad swipes and the way Jared puckers his soft lips to kisses his hole; easily have Jensen at the edge of the cliff. A needy whimper tumbles from his kiss soft lips, making Jared smiles against Jensen’s perky ass; the younger man knows damn well that Jensen can come simply by having his hole devoured. 

Grabbing both firm globes, Jared spreads him wider, groaning when he sees the pink, puckered hole wet with his spit. Jensen gasps when he feels Jared’s tongue teasing around his rim, his wet lips sucking messily and licking sloppy, eating Jensen out like a starving man. 

Jared blows warm air on Jensen’s hole, his breath is hot and humid, making Jensen whine and squirm helplessly, his fingernails digging into the chair. Jared dives back in; growls like a hungry beast about to devour his prey, slurping and sucking at the twitching rim. 

Jensen gasps as if he has been shocked, his vision blurring as pleasure rocks his body. He ponders the idea of taking this fun to the bedroom where Jared can spread him out on the bed, but Jared snatches his attention back by licking over his hole, the sudden feeling of his tongue sliding wetly over his clenching pucker and swirling his tongue in teasing glides over the rim before his lips seal tight and he suckles the puckered hole, has Jensen trapped in place, bent over the chair. 

He squirms against the sensation of Jared’s wet, hot tongue on his sensitive flesh, biting down hard on his plump bottom lip. Jared’s tongue flicks up and down the crease of his ass, over every puckered curve of wrinkled skin, wiggling around the twitching pink hole to cause all kinds of hot sensations to rush through Jensen’s body. 

Jared does not let up, tongue swirling around the pink rim, pressing against the furl of muscle, nibbling kisses into the soft skin, licking the soft, pink skin over and over as if Jensen is a yummy, sweet summertime treat, loving the wet, softness of skin on his tongue. 

Jensen sort of forgets how to breathe, worrying his plump lower lip between his teeth as Jared gives him tiny, tentative kitten licks lips leaving a wet line across his twitching hole. His heart kicks against his ribs as his cock throbs between his thighs, his eyes roll up in his head and he shudders as the pleasurable sensations cascade through his body. 

Giving into the sensation washing over him, he spreads his legs wider and pushes his ass back into the warmth of Jared’s mouth, he moans and gasps and makes pretty sounds as Jared eats him out. He cannot be silent, he does, however, make all sorts of pretty sounds for his boyfriend as Jared feasts on his puffy, twitching hole. 

He shakes, gasping, little whines and hitches of breath rocking his chest as Jared nibbles on his ass, Jared pushes his tongue in deeper, sucking and nipping at the edges of his hole and suckling wet, warm kisses to the skin that send rushes of pleasure down his spine.

Like always, Jared takes his time to play with Jensen, giving soft, tentative licks and little flicks of his tongue to the rim, making his lover shudder at the sensation. He pecks kisses to the pink pucker, kissing soft and sweet, and then devouring it, wet and messily sucking on the skin like a newborn suckling their momma’s teat. 

He pushes his tongue in as far as he could while the muscles easily gave way to his probing tongue. Jensen fights not to squirm, his body still tingles with warmth as Jared tongue him, every lap making him quiver, oversensitive hole twitching under the wet touch. 

A furious blush spreads across Jensen’s freckled cheeks, he is wide open and exposed, but he fucking loves it, and he is pretty sure his heart stops as Jared thrusts his tongue into his ass; a moan tears from his throat as lips press against his rib and a wet tongue practically slithers inside him. 

Jared traces the skin with his tongue, circling his puckered entrance, licks slowly and lazily, draws out the pleasure, the teasing of his tongue rippling over the twitching rim. Jensen is suddenly thrown over the edge, coming without a hand on his cock, spilling wet and messy as Jared smiles against his ass like the cat that ate the canary. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/19556.html?thread=4553316#/t4553316)


End file.
